10 Song Meme Challenge: Silvaze
by Bolts For Explosives
Summary: The 10 Song Meme/Challenge for the pairing Silvaze. WARNING: Angst, OOC-ness, sadness, insanity, and ONE character death.


10 Song Challenge/Meme  
1. Take your iPod/MP3 player, and set it to shuffle.

2. Pick a pairing/series to write about.

3. Write a mini-fic for each song that comes on. You only have for the length of the song. DON'T GO OVER IT.

4. Editing is allowed, but don't go over the time limit.

**Song 1: "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace**

He just let her cry on his shoulder. There wasn't any reason (that he saw) that she should have done what she had to herself.  
"Shh," he said. "It- It'll all be alright. I-I promise." The white hedgehog held her hand in his, his grip tightening as she sobbed. "We'll make it through. I promise."  
The lilac cat managed to choke out, "S-Silv-Silv-"  
"Stop," Silver demanded, grabbing the knife on the floor with his other hand. "Don't do this ever again. Please… I… I don't want you to leave…"  
Blaze blinked. "W-What? I thought… That…"  
"No. I don't just like you like that. Okay? I… I do love you… And I'm sorry I denied you in the first place. But…" Silver looked down at the crimson stained floor. "It's… Never too late to forgive me?"

**Song 2: "The Drug In Me Is You" by Falling in Reverse**

Silver felt his face twist into a grin at Blaze's motive. "Oh? Is that how you want this to be?"

"Silver, it's not-"  
"Bull shit!" The sudden rising of Silver's voice makes her let go of the dark haired hedgehog in front of her.  
"Silver! What-"  
"Wow! You were right!" He laughed insanely. "You guys really ARE meant to be!" His laughing was getting a bit… Crazier?  
Shadow suddenly butt into the conversation. "Silver? What's wrong with you? You're laughing so hard you-"  
"I'm crying! I know!" Silver laughs even more. "Because I've lost my fucking mind!" And that was when each of them heard it. The sound of a pistol cocking.  
Blaze grasped back onto Shadow. "S-S-Silver? What are you doing with a pistol?"  
_BANG_

A bullet found its home in the other hedgehog's forehead. Blaze screamed as a bit of blood landed on her head and clothes. Silver laughed maniacally as he fell to the floor.  
"And now," he said, eyes fixed on Blaze. "You're all mine."  
And he closed in on her.

**Song 3: "Dreams of an Absolution" by Lee Brotherton/Bentley Jones**

Silver just stared up at the stars. Glistening; lighting the sky with what could be a bit of happiness.  
For him, though, the stars were an agonizing reminder of pain, agony, and dreams.

Lost dreams, all filled with pain, and agony, respectively.  
Silver huffed out a sigh. "I'm… Sorry?" he whispered to himself. No one was there to hear him, but… He just felt comfort in knowing he'd said it. He sighed again, bowing his head, staring into the grass.  
"Didn't you hear me?" he tries to say through gritted teeth. "Blaze, I'm… Sorry. I failed you… Again… And…" He felt himself shaking. No. He had to keep himself together. He couldn't lose it, especially now. He lifted his gaze as he looked at the headstone.  
_Nope. Can't hold it back._

He broke down, falling to his knees, and sobbing. Tears streamed out of his eyelids. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He couldn't stop- no, he wouldn't stop muttering the phrase. He meant it. He wished for someone to say, "It's okay, Silver", allowing him to be absolved from this guilt. Yet, no one was there.  
"I'm so… Sorry. I didn't mean for you to… To…" He fell face-first into the grass, weeping like a weak child. He didn't care who saw. Besides, who would see?  
He was alone anyways. And he always would be…  
**Song 4: "Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead**

It was time.  
Today was the time.  
She'd been worrying about him since the depression had fallen upon him. And, now, here he sat, finally regaining composure.  
"What should I say?" he says aloud. "That I'm just… Better? Because I know what I have to do?"  
The sudden knock at the door makes his grip on his phone tighten. "She's here."  
Instead of getting up, he opens the door with his psychokinesis. Blaze walks in, a look of worry covering her face. "Silver? I got your message."  
"Y-Yeah… I… Let's talk? Okay?"  
"Um… Alright." She seems surprised by his demeanor. He never asked to talk since he had fallen depressed.

"Look. I realize why I've been so hurt lately. And it's because…" He glanced down at his boots. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I've been this way for far too long, and I can't stand it. So…" He huffed out his breath. "What I'm asking for… Is…"  
The cat pushed her lips to his, already knowing what he was going to ask.

**Song 5: "U Won'T 4get ME" by Bentley Jones**

"Regrettable." Silver was shocked by Blaze's word.  
"Regrettable? What do you mean? I just-"  
"Confessed love to someone who is taken." Blaze feels her fists tighten. "You know something, Silver? We've been friends for quite a while now, and I never knew you could be so naïve." She shoved her left hand in front of her companion's face. "Do you not remember this ring? And, yet, you ask if I will marry you?"  
Silver blinked away tears. "Blaze, I know, but-!"  
"Shut up! You're so ridiculous!" She turned away from Silver, her arms thrown across her chest. "It's not like I have a choice in marrying him… He…"  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, because-"  
"Blaze, he's been hitting you."  
She tenses up. "How… How…"  
"Because. I can see your bruises on your back right now."  
And, after that statement, she cries. She cries because he knows. She cries because it's true.  
Silver embraces her in a hug, whispering to her, "It's alright. Please… Don't think I'm not here for you. You won't forget this moment… Or me…"  
**Song 6: "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco**

Silver the Hedgehog paced up and down the corridor. Today was his wedding day. He should be excited, but he isn't. He's shaking, sweating, and a complete nervous wreck. He hears voices, and can't help but listen.  
"It's so beautiful here!" one voice says.  
"Yes, indeed. But…" A silence. "… The groom's bride's a whore."  
Silver turns to the open doorway where he heard that come from. "What?" He storms over, and pokes his head in at two hedgehog woman. "Can't you close the fucking door? Or must I close it for you?" The two don't know what to say as the white hedgehog slams the door. "Whores…"  
But, he can't help but be shocked by the sound of pleasurable moans coming from the room next to him. He blinked. "What? What's-" He throws open the door, and gasps at the sight in front of him.

**Song 7: "Reach For The Sky" by Secondhand Serenade**

He just stared into her golden orbs of eyes, and said, "I'm a failure. And you can't deny it."  
Blaze gave a look of concern. "Silver? What are you talking about?"  
"I… I can't do anything. I'm so worthless… Everything I do is wrong!" And then, Silver feels as if he could just fall down and die.  
Blaze takes his hand. "What? What are you talking about?"  
"I-I can't fix anything! I suck!" He pulls his hand out of Blaze's grasp, and throws his hands onto his face. "Why must I be like this?" And then, he cries.  
Blaze blinked. "Silver…" She pulls him into an embrace. "Usually, the girl would cry over something like this." She smiles a bit at the sound of him chuckling through his tears. "And you're not alone. You're my boyfriend. I love you. And I'm perfectly willing to do whatever I can to assist you in being what you want to become."  
Silver feels the tears coming down, and just holds on tighter.

**Song 8: "Someday Soon" by Julien-K**

Nothing seemed right. The area around them just wasn't right. What was it? The smells? The sights? Whatever it was, it made everything fall out of line, and this club was no exception. Blaze hated it, and she kept giving Silver, her boyfriend, a distasteful look as he waved and yelled at everyone he knew.  
_Someday, he's just going to fall down. Emotionally and mentally. Then, he'll hide and never see the light of day again._ She almost laughs at her thought. But, it was partially true. Silver hadn't been taking life very seriously recently. And, if he didn't realize that things were getting bad, he would fall. Someday that is coming. Soon.  
"Why must we always come to a _club_, Silver?" Blaze whines.  
"Because I like it. It gives me time to get away from the world that is reality!"  
_As if you don't look at life as a time to get away from reality._

"C'mon, Blaze," Silver said, "even you must want to get a little "free"."  
Blaze rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Never at all, actually." She was going to continue, going on with a huge rant about why he should get serious. But, she was stopped by a kiss.  
"Be quiet. C'mon. Let's go."

**Song 9: "Someone Like You" by Adele**

Blaze felt empty. Like a hollowed out shell of the person she used to be. After all of these years… He was…  
Married.  
Sure, back when they'd started dating, it all seemed like a childish love. But, as time passed, Blaze's feelings blossomed greatly, making her want to stay by his side at every possible moment.  
And then, he had to leave.  
Silver, her yellow-eyed guardian angel, disappeared. Moved away, actually. And the breakup was long and excruciating. Each of the lovers cried and cried and cried the day before the hedgehog was officially gone. Forever.

And now, after moving out of her parents' house and getting on with life, she found him. When she'd found him, they'd embraced in a hug, making Blaze tear up quite a bit.  
After a bit of chatting, Silver told her of Amy. And she was definitely happy for him. But… Jealous?  
A month passed, and, then, he did it. Proposed. To Blaze? No, to his girl, Amy.  
And now, here she sat on her bed, her face smeared with black eyeliner. Her gaze is fixed on a wedding invitation that Silver had sent her in the mail.  
"Look, I know it's sudden and such, but please come. It'd mean a lot to me."  
And she knew she'd go. Because she still loved that hedgehog with all of her heart.

**Song 10: "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade**

Last night, they'd had yet another fight. And he hated it when they fought, but it seemed so easy to forget that he didn't want to fight. He always wanted victory, no matter what it was.  
And, after the argument, she left. And he sat all alone. Now, Silver sits, waiting for her to return. He has tear stains on his face. He is truly sorry for whatever it was that he'd said. Yet, she doesn't seem to care. He was falling for this girl, all over again, everyday of his life.  
She was unique; not like any other girl he'd ever met. He needed her.  
And, when she walked through that front door, they just stared at one another.  
And then, as if it were meant to be, Silver thrust himself on her, embracing her with the most passion he had. This was his apology.  
"I love you."

**Author's Notes:  
**Alright, these all fucking suck. A lot of character's are OOC, but that's what happens when you do this song/meme thing. D:  
I DON'T OWN THE MEME, ALSO.  
Anyways, review? XD


End file.
